


Anguis in Herba by WednesdaysDaughter

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst and Humor, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Team as Family, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] “Sans vouloir vous dégoûter encore plus que vous l'êtes déjà, mais quelqu’un a-t-il retrouvé la peau des victimes ?” Demanda Lydia et Stiles eut un haut-le-coeur.“Je ne veux même pas réfléchir à la réponse à cette question, Lyds,” se plaint Stiles et Allison grimaça en signe d’approbation.Quand un tueur en série venant de sa ville natale sévit, Stiles Stilinski (Analyste technique pour le Département des Sciences du Comportement) et son équipe devront le trouver à temps pour empêcher l’un des leurs de finir comme les trois premières victimes: empoisonné et écorché vif.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Aimeriez-vous un peu de peau avec ça ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anguis in Herba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/978223) by [WednesdaysDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdaysDaughter/pseuds/WednesdaysDaughter). 



> Titre : Anguis in Herba  
> Auteur : WednesdaysDaughter  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Merci à WednesdaysDaughter de me laisser traduire cette histoire. Teen Wolf dans le monde d’Esprits Criminels. Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu’il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

“Qui se venge à demi court lui-même à sa peine: - Il faut ou condamner ou couronner sa haine.”

—Pierre Corneille

**Redding, Californie**

Quand il entendit un gros bruit sec venant de son pneu arrière gauche, Frank Moore jura violemment.

Il pleuvait des cordes et il pouvait à peine voir à un mètre devant lui. Frank fut obligé de s’arrêter à côté d’une ruelle vide et il enfila un manteau à la hâte avant de sortir de la voiture pour évaluer les dégâts. Il continua à jurer dans sa barbe alors qu’il voyait la crevaison. La pluie se transformait progressivement en une brume légère et un bruit venant de derriere lui fit sursauter Frank.

Il se retourna mais personne n'était la. La ruelle était à peine éclairée par le lampadaire sous lequel il était garé, et Frank pouvait à peine distinguer la forme de la benne à ordures. Oubliant le bruit, Frank ouvrit son coffre pour récupérer le cric. Quelque chose claqua contre la benne à ordures et Frank laissa tomber la clé anglaise qu’il tenait. Le dos tendu, des frissons remontaient le long du dos de Frank alors qu’il ressentait soudainement la sensation d'être observé. Lentement, il se retourna tout en regardant l'allée. Frank aperçut une ombre se déplacer doucement vers lui.

“Qui est la ? Montrez-vous… Je suis armé !” Cria Frank en se penchant pour ramasser la clé anglaise. Il la brandit comme une arme, plissant les yeux pour voir la silhouette qui venait d’apparaître à travers l'obscurité. Il continuait de pleuvoter, mais Frank ne voyait plus l’ombre. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de tourner le dos à la ruelle et de s’occuper de son pneu. 

Il avait à moitié fini de retirer les boulons quand il la sentit: une douleur aiguë à l'arrière de la nuque, comme une coupure faite avec du papier. Frank s’essuya la nuque et il fut capable de distinguer le sang qui recouvrait le bout de ses doigts. 

“Que diable…?” Se demanda-t-il avant que son dos ne commence à se contracter et que ses jambes ne se bloquent. Il grogna de douleur alors que son corps commençait à être assailli de tremblements et quand il s’effondra—le visage à côté du pneu crevé—Frank put voir quelqu’un se tenir debout de l’autre côté de la voiture.

Il essaya d’appeler à l’aide, mais sa voix resta coincé dans sa gorge, et la panique dans sa poitrine rendait sa respiration difficile. Frank fut obligé de regarder la personne s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu’il ne puisse plus la voir et puis il sentit quelqu’un s'accroupir près de lui pour toucher la coupure qui se trouvait dans sa nuque. La personne rigola dans sa barbe et le son envoya une sensation de peur dans le corps de Frank. 

“N’essaie pas de résister,” dit la voix.

Frank se débattit malgré tout et son agresseur soupira de déception. “Oh Frank, tu n’as jamais été très doué pour obéir aux ordres. Mais ça va—je vais t’apprendre à être meilleur. Le meilleur: Oserais-je dire un vainqueur même.”

Frank sentit le clic de reconnaissance à l'arrière de son cerveau, mais cela céda lentement la place à la terreur alors qu’il sentait ses bras être tirés au-dessus de sa tête. Il gémit en signe de protestation tandis qu’il était tiré sur le trottoir jusqu'à la portière du côté passager. 

Son agresseur parvint à le soulever jusqu’au siège passager, mais ne prit pas la peine de l’attacher.

“Fais-moi confiance Frank, une ceinture de sécurité ne te sauvera pas de ce que j’ai prévu.”

Il perdit la notion du temps. 

Ses membres étaient toujours raide et la douleur dans sa nuque s'aggravait à chaque seconde qui passait. Ils devaient conduire depuis des heures quand Frank sentit la voiture s'arrêter, et il fut tiré et jeté sur le sol comme un sac de pommes de terre. Il fut traîné jusqu'à une porte et puis dans une pièce sombre. Il ne pouvait pas bien voir ce qui l’entourait, mais Frank avait le sentiment que cela n’avait pas d’importance. Le désespoir commençait à s'infiltrer en lui et le silence résonnait à ses oreilles. 

Quand il sentit la lame contre sa peau, Frank essaya en vain de crier, mais rien ne sortit. Rien que du sang.

* * *

**Quantico, Virginie**

“Dis-moi que je suis un dieu.”

Derek Hale sourit contre sa tasse à café alors qu’il se retournait à temps pour voir Stiles Stilinski débarquer avec une pile de dossiers dans les bras.

“Tu es un dieu,” répondit-il facilement et le visage de Stiles s'éclaira.

“Je pense que tu es un idiot, mais c’est juste mon avis,” ajouta une voix et Stiles roula des yeux.

“Tu es juste jalouse de mon incroyable savoir-faire technologique, Erica,” rétorqua Stiles et Erica sourit avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

“Nan, les geeks ne sont pas à la mode en ce moment.”

“Oh ouais et je suppose que les agents qui bossent dans le contre-terrorisme le sont,” taquina Stiles. 

“Ouais, plutôt.”

Stiles sursauta quand une voix grave rejoint leur conversation.

“Jésus Christ Boyd ! Erica ne t’a pas encore mis une clochette ?” Stiles agrippa sa poitrine avec sa main libre et Boyd sourit simplement de manière énigmatique. 

Pendant tout cet échange, Derek continua à siroter son café jusqu'à ce que Isaac les rejoigne après avoir terminé sa grille de mots croisés quotidienne—en russe. 

“Est-ce que Lydia a déjà vérifié tes réponses ?” Demanda Derek et Isaac fronça les sourcils. 

“Elle a essayé de le faire mais Allison l’a interrompu avant qu’elle ne puisse m’arracher le journal des mains. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne prend pas son propre journal,” grommela Isaac et Derek haussa les épaules.

“Eh bien, c'était sympa Stilinski, mais nous partons. On a besoin de nous à Chicago pour une raison que Deaton refuse de développer,” soupira Erica et Stiles hocha la tête de façon compréhensive.

“Je suis vraiment content que vous ayez tous les deux trouvé une équipe dans laquelle vous êtes bien, mais en même temps, je suis désolé que votre chef soit l'évasif et énigmatique Alan Deaton.”

“Fais attention, il pourrait t’entendre dire ça,” le prévint Boyd alors que Erica attrapait sa main et le tirait vers les bureaux. 

“Eh, je pense que je peux m’en occuper.” Stiles leur fit un geste de la main et reporta son attention sur Derek et Isaac qui lui souriaient tous les deux. 

“Quoi ? Je pourrais totalement !” Déclara Stiles mais avant que l’un d’eux puisse approuver cette remarque—ou pas—Allison demanda leur attention. Elle avait l’air désolée quand elle leur fit signe depuis la salle de conférence et Stiles grogna bruyamment alors qu’il marchait à contrecoeur vers elle. Derek et Isaac suivirent, trainant les pieds plus que nécessaire. C'était censé être leur week-end de congés—mais de toute évidence, l’univers les détestait. 

“Désolé les gars, mais cette affaire est urgente,” les informa Allison et Stiles avait déjà sorti son ordinateur portable avant de s’asseoir à côté de Lydia qui était en grande discussion avec Chris Argent. 

“Quel est le problème, oh capitaine, mon capitaine ?” Stiles s’adressa à Chris qui fit un geste vers l’avant de la table quand Allison sortit les informations de leur nouvelle affaire.

Les images de corps écorchés et immergés dans l’eau remplirent l'écran de la salle et Stiles pâlit. 

“Oublie que j’ai demandé.”

“J'espère qu’aucun d’entre vous n’a mangé avant de venir,” commença Allison et Derek regarda Stiles se frotter le ventre distraitement. 

“Je continue d'espérer qu’un jour j’entrerai dans cette pièce et nous aurons une affaire pendant laquelle la pire chose que nous verrons sera des animaux en peluche décapités ou un truc comme ça,” déplora Stiles et John grogna de l’autre côté de la table. 

“Quoi, comme cette fois quand tu avais six ans et que Scott avait accidentellement arraché les bras de M. Hibou ? Stiles, tu as pleuré pendant des semaines.”

Stiles regarda son père.

“Wow, merci pour ce voyage embarrassant dans le passé, papa. Maintenant, ces gars vont encore moins me respecter !”

“Si cela te fait te sentir mieux, des études montrent que les enfants ayant un attachement émotionnel étroit avec des animaux en peluche sont moins susceptibles de commettre des violence contre de vrais animaux—ce qui conduit à un potentiel de violence contre des personnes,” lui assura Isaac et Stiles ne put retenir un sourire.

“Merci petit génie, je me sens beaucoup mieux.”

“Et je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si nous commencions cette réunion,” interrompit Chris et Stiles lui sourit, chagriné. 

Allison hocha la tête en direction de Chris et commença.

“Redding, Californie—Trois victimes en six semaines jusqu'à présent et cette femme,” elle sortit la photo d’une jeune femme noire, “Casey Gray a disparu depuis dix jours. Si elle a été kidnappée par notre tueur, nous avons quatre jours avant que son corps ne réapparaisse dans le fleuve Sacramento.” 

“Regardez comment leurs corps sont disposés—jetés dans la rivière sans aucune pensée pour l’endroit où ils allaient finir. De toute évidence, ce tueur ne se soucie pas de ses victimes,” dit Derek en feuilletant le dossier devant lui. 

“Y a-t-il un lien entre les victimes ?” Demanda Isaac et Allison secoua la tête, “aucun lien trouvé jusqu'à présent.”

“Ça ne veut pas dire qu’il n’y en a pas. Donnez-moi quelques heures et je verrais ce que je peux trouver.” Stiles pouvait déjà sentir son cerveau tourbillonner avec de futures possibilités de recherche. 

“Sans vouloir vous dégoûter encore plus que vous l'êtes déjà, mais quelqu’un a-t-il retrouvé la peau des victimes ?” Demanda Lydia et Stiles eut un haut-le-coeur.

“Je ne veux même pas réfléchir à la réponse à cette question, Lyds,” se plaint Stiles et Allison grimaça en signe d’approbation. 

“Peut-être pas, mais c'est une bonne question et il faudra y répondre si nous voulons avoir une meilleure idée de ce que notre tueur prépare.”

“Lydia a raison, peut-être que le tueur garde la peau en souvenir,” suggéra John. 

“Cela voudrait dire qu’il a besoin d’un moyen de la préserver. Comme de la peau de cerf,” marmonna Isaac—les yeux rivés sur l'écran. 

“Oh mon dieu, s’il fabrique un manteau avec la peau de ces gens, je ne veux vraiment pas savoir et si vous découvrez que c’est le cas, ne me le dites pas,” implora Stiles et Derek tapota distraitement son bras pour le réconforter. Stiles jeta un regard reconnaissant dans sa direction avant que Chris ne se lève. 

“Si nous voulons retrouver Carey, notre meilleure chance est de partir maintenant. Décollage dans trente minutes et Stiles, la police locale a un centre technique convenable si tu as envie de venir avec nous sur cette affaire.”

Stiles ne les accompagnait généralement pas durant les affaires. Si c’était une situation ‘tous sur le pont’ alors Stiles se trouvait déjà dans l’avion à attendre le départ. Il n’était pas formé pour se battre sur le terrain, mais avoir un père comme John Stilinski l’avait préparé dès son plus jeune âge à tirer sur un assaillant. Stiles regarda John qui haussa les épaules. Les années que Stiles avait passé à travailler avec le DSC avait appris à John que Stiles ferait ce qu’il voulait et juste parce qu’ils travaillaient ensemble ne signifiait pas que son enfant allait jouer la sécurité à chaque fois.

“Convenable à quel point ?” Demanda Stiles et Chris ravala un sourire. 

“Ce n’est pas au niveau de ta Batcave évidemment, rien de ce qui est considéré comme légal ne l’est, mais je sais de source sûre qu’ils viennent d’acheter des nouveaux équipements que nous n’aurons pas ici avant une bonne semaine.”

Stiles s’était assuré que tout ce qu’il avait était aussi à jour que possible, mais même travailler pour le FBI n’empêchait pas l'attente associée à la voix postale. Il fit semblant d’y penser mais tout le monde savait déjà ce que serait sa réponse.

“Mon sac est déjà prêt, monsieur, je vous verrais dans l’avion.”

“J’avais le sentiment que c’est ce que tu dirais,” répondit Chris et sur ces mots, tout le monde quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers l’ascenseur. 

“Besoin d’un chauffeur, beau gosse ?” Demanda Stiles alors que Derek et lui marchaient vers les ascenseurs.

“Est-ce que j’ai le choix ?” Demanda Derek avec espièglerie et Stiles secoua la tête.

“Alors je suppose que je viens avec toi.”

“J’aime les hommes qui savent ne pas discuter quand ils ont été battus,” Stiles sourit et le rire de Lydia derrière eux les fit tous deux sursauter.

“S’il te plait—tu aimes les hommes point.”

Stiles regarda Derek et haussa les épaules de défaite. “Quand elle a raison, elle a raison.”

“Hé, je serais peut-être un peu en retard. Je vais sans doute m'arrêter à la maison pour voir Scott et Thomas avait de partir,” admit Allison quand les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent. 

“Oh ouais, Scott est en congé ce week-end… n'étiez-vous pas censé faire un pique-nique ou quelque chose du genre tous les trois samedi ?” Demanda Stiles et Allison acquiesça tristement.

“C'était le cas mais le devoir m’appelle. Pense-tu qu’il va être furieux ?” Allison se tourna pour regarder Stiles et elle se mordit la lèvre. 

Stiles sourit doucement et lui frotta le bras. 

“Déçu, oui. Furieux, jamais—pas contre toi. Il sait que notre travail signifie moins de vacances, mais il comprends que nous devons le faire. Tu as de la chance avec Scott. Je n’ai jamais rencontré un gars aussi indulgent et comprehensif que Scott,” lui assura Stiles. 

“Eh bien, il doit l'être vu qu’il a grandi avec toi comme meilleur ami,” plaisanta Lydia et Stiles la poussa légèrement. 

“Qu’est-ce que c’est aujourd’hui ? La journée ‘Moquons-nous de Stiles’ ? Ai-je raté le mémo ?” Stiles fit la moue et Derek passa son bras autour de ses épaules. 

“Nous ne pouvons pas nous en empêcher, tu es trop facile à taquiner, baby boy.”

Isaac renifla et Allison dissimula son sourire derrière sa main. 

“Je vous déteste tous et toi,” Stiles fixa Derek, “tu peux marcher jusqu'à l'aéroport pour ce que j’en ai a faire.”

“Oh Stiles, ne sois pas comme ca. Je promets de m'abstenir de te taquiner jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire,” promit Derek.

Stiles souffla, mais regarda malicieusement Derek par-dessous ses cils. L’ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur empêcha Stiles de répondre, mais il laissa Derek entrer dans sa voiture et il salua les filles d’un signe de la main dans le parking avant de partir. Chris et John attendaient déjà dans l’avion quand Derek et Stiles arrivèrent.

Stiles sortit son ordinateur et feuilletta le rapport du médecin légiste quand Isaac et Lydia arrivèrent, discutant en russe de quelque chose que Stiles ne pouvait même pas commencer à comprendre. Comme prévu, Allison fut en retard de quelques minutes, mais elle avait l’air plus détendue et elle serra l'épaule de Stiles quand elle passa à côté de lui, donc personne ne dit rien.

“Comment va mon petit-fils ?” Demanda Chris à Allison alors qu’elle s’asseyait en face de lui, retirant son manteau.

“Plus grincheux que jamais, mais il n’a pas crié quand je suis partie donc je vais prendre ce que je peux. Au fait, Scott passe le bonjour et nous dit d'être prudent.”

“Toujours anxieux celui-là,” soupira John avec tendresse. Quand le pilote leur dit qu’ils étaient prêts à décoller, ils s'installèrent tous et passèrent le vol à parler de ce qu’ils savaient et de ce qu’ils ne savaient pas sur l’affaire. Quand ils atterrirent, ils se séparèrent—allant où Chris les avait assignés—et Stiles s'assura de faire avec Derek leur check d’adieu habituel.

“Essaie de ne pas te faire tirer dessus, d’accord ?” Demanda Stiles—taquin et sérieux à la fois. 

“Idem,” répondit Derek et il s'éloigna avec Isaac pour aller voir la maison de la première victime, le rire de Stiles résonnant dans ses oreilles. 


	2. Peut-être que flirter vous aidera ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Anguis in Herba  
> Auteur : WednesdaysDaughter  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Quand elle revint à elle, Carey Gray pouvait sentir une brûlure aiguë le long de sa jambe gauche.

Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour baisser les yeux. Elle faillit s’évanouir d’horreur à ce qu’elle vit et la bile monta dans sa gorge. De son genou à sa cheville, elle était couverte de sang et Carey pouvait voir les différents tissus et muscles que sa peau recouvrait normalement. Elle ne put contrôler ses gémissements, et les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux alors qu’elles coulaient lentement sur son visage pâle. Du sang tachait ses dents et ses doigts tressaillaient de façon erratique alors que l’effet du paralysant commençait à se dissiper. 

“Ah-ah-ah Carey, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que tu bouge et perturbe mes progrès,” siffla une voix derrière elle et elle sentit la piqûre familière d’une aiguille contre sa nuque. 

“S’il vous plaît,” supplia-t-elle, “s’il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir.”

Sa salive s'était accumulée à l'arrière de sa gorge et quand elle aperçu le scalpel, elle s'étouffa, se débattit et pleura jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se contractent. Criant intérieurement, Carey pria pour mourir alors que son ravisseur découpait sa jambe droite. Éventuellement, cette vue devint trop intense et tout devint noir. 

“Oh Carey,” chuchota-t-il, caressant sa joue humide, “tu ne pourras pas m’ignorer pour toujours.”

* * *

“C’est un fils de pute arrogant,” déduit Lydia.

Derek leva les yeux du corps de Carey que les autorités locales avait retiré de la rivière plus tôt ce matin-là, et fronça les sourcils. Dans la précipitation, le tueur avait jeté le corps avant qu'elle soit totalement écorchée, contrairement aux victimes précédentes. Cela leur disait qu’il était nerveux ou impatient, ou pire—les deux.

“Allison est en chemin pour le bureau du médecin légiste avec Isaac.” 

Chris aida Derek à se relever alors que John s’approchait d’eux après avoir parlé au shérif, “je ne pense pas que j’ai besoin de vous dire que les gens du coin s'inquiètent. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que le tueur ne kidnappe sa prochaine victime.”

Sans qu’on lui dise, Derek prit son téléphone et appela Stiles. 

“Vous avez atteint le stade de notre enquête où des plaisanteries espiègles sont échangés. Parle et divertis-moi !”

John leva les yeux au ciel et Derek joua le jeu, comme toujours.

“Eh bien, en fait, j'espérais que c'était le moment où tu me disais que tu avais quelque chose pour nous.”

“Malheureusement,” corrigea Stiles, “c’est le moment où je te dit que je n’ai rien.”

Derek regarda son téléphone avec incrédulité. Stiles était rarement, voire jamais, incapable de trouver au moins un lien entre les victimes. Cela pouvait lui prendre un certain temps, mais six heures après avoir atterri et pas même une piste ? Derek imaginait Stiles en train de se mordiller la lèvre et se sentit momentanément mal de le pousser. Le soupir que Stiles poussa le ramena au présent. 

“Écoute, j’ai rencontré un ou deux obstacles, mais j’ai juste besoin d’un peu plus de temps pour démêler le bordel qu’est le programme de protection des témoins.”

“Attends, laquelle de nos victimes était dans le Programme de Protection ?” Demanda Lydia, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

“Pourquoi n’avons-nous pas su ça plus tôt ?” Demanda Chris et bien qu’ils ne puissent pas le voir, ils savaient que Stiles avait les mains levées en signe de reddition. 

“Parce que j’ai accès à des outils qu’aucun de vous mortels ne peut manipuler.”

Roulant des yeux, Lydia demanda, “crache le morceau, Stiles.”

“Carey Gray, ou comme elle était autrefois connue sous le nom de Lindsay Turner, est entrée dans le programme de protection des témoins quand elle avait dix-huit ans et… oh merde.” Le ton de Stiles les mit en état d’alerte. 

“Qu’est-ce que c’est ?” Demanda Chris.

“Elle était en terminal au lycée de Beacon Hills il y a six ans et elle a été témoin du meurtre de sa famille juste avant d’être diplômée.”

“Beacon Hills ? Mais n’est-ce pas où tu…” Lydia s’interrompit et Chris regarda John qui était devenu pâle. 

“Ouais c’est ça.” La voix de Stiles resta suspendue dans l’air avant qu’il ne s’éclaircisse la gorge et continue, “elle est allée à l’université à New York et elle a tenté de se faire oublier. C’est pourquoi il est plus difficile pour moi pour trouver quoi que ce soit sur son passé, mais elle n’a clairement pas fait un assez bon travail parce que j’ai toutes les infos sur sa vie avant la protection des témoins.”

“Alors pensons-nous que celui qui a tué ses parents est le tueur ?” Proposa Derek. 

“Et les autres : Frank Moore et Brock James ? Où est le lien ?” Demanda John.

Stiles était mortellement silencieux alors qu’il tapait et ses réponse ne fit pas grand chose pour soulager l’équipe. “Eh bien, papa, si je te disais qu’ils avaient aussi fréquenté le lycée de Beacon Hills, pouvons-nous convenir que cette affaire est officiellement effrayante ?”

John jura dans sa barbe et regarda autour de lui; à la recherche de quelque chose qu’ils auraient pu manquer sur les berges de la rivière. Chris appela Allison, qui accepta de les retrouver au poste de police après que Isaac ait examiné les corps des deux premières victimes. Derek s’éloigna des autres pour que sa conversation ne soit pas écoutée. 

“Tu vas bien ?”

Stiles renifla et prit une profonde inspiration; passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre à contrecœur.

“Honnêtement, je flippe un peu. Je me rappelle avoir entendu parler de cette affaire par Mélissa. C'était le premier homicide du nouveau shérif et ils n’ont jamais trouvé le tueur, pas même à l’aide de la description fournie par Lindsay.”

Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour réconforter Stiles, Derek revint à leur va-et-vient habituel dans l’espoir de le distraire.

“Et si tu utilisait ce magnifique cerveau pour résoudre cette affaire pour nous et nous irons boire un verre à notre retour.”

“Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu essaie de faire, M. Hale,” taquina Stiles, “mais c’est quand même apprécié.”

Satisfait d’entendre le sérieux quitté la voix de Stiles, Derek raccrocha et suivit John en direction de la voiture, mais il s'arrêta quand il sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser.

“Derek ?” Demanda John quand il vit Derek se retourner et scanner les bois de l’autre côté de la rivière. Avant qu’il n’ait pu atteindre son arme, Derek repoussa la sensation qui l'habitait et se glissa sur le siège passager. 

“C’est rien,” assura-t-il, mais John se fit une note mentale et regarda les bois pendant qu’ils s'éloignaient. 

* * *

Au moment où la nuit tomba, Stiles avait mis le paquet et avait dressé la liste des personnes enlevées possibles. 

“Les trois seules personnes restantes sur la liste et qui vivent dans la région sont sous garde policière donc je me sens plutôt bien quant à nos chances d’attraper cette ordure.”

Lydia ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux de Stiles avec sa main libre et lui dit qu’elle admirait son optimisme malavisé. “Il a raison, Lydia, le tueur pourrait devenir désespéré et faire une erreur.”

Stiles sourit à Allison et se retint à peine de tirer la langue à Lydia parce que de un, il était un agent du FBI pour l’amour du dieu et de deux, Lydia lui tirerait probablement dessus. Comme si elle sentait le fil de ses pensées, Lydia sourit narquoisement et Stiles se dépêcha de rattraper Derek qui était occupé à inhaler l’arôme du café que Isaac lui tendait. 

“Je pense qu’elle prépare un plan pour me tuer,” murmura-t-il.

Derek regarda derrière lui et rit quand Lydia lui fit un clin d’œil et souleva sa tasse de façon moqueuse.

“Tu peux avoir raison. Tu ne devrais probablement pas dormir tout seul ce soir.”

John s’éclaircit la gorge et les joues de Stiles rougirent quand Derek s’étouffa avec une gorgée de café. Chris n’essaya pas de cacher son sourire et Allison s’assura de prendre une photo de leur gêne pour l’envoyer à Scott.

“Essaies-tu de me séduire Agent Spécial Hale ?” Se renseigna Stiles, évitant soigneusement le regard de son père.

“On dirait plutôt qu’il a réussi, n’est-ce pas, Allison ?”

Allison poussa gentiment l’épaule de Lydia et haussa les épaules devant le regard trahi que Derek lui lança.

“Il n’y aura pas de séduction tant que nous serons sur une affaire.” Le ton sévère de John fit que Derek se redressa automatiquement, et Stiles marmonna sombrèrent contre sa boisson énergétique jusqu’à ce que quelque chose lui vienne à l’esprit.

“Attends, est-ce que ça veut dire que si on n’était pas sur une affaire, la séduction pourrait se produire ?”

Le gémissement de John fut couvert par le rire hystérique de Allison et Lydia, et ce fut au tour de Derek de rougir. Le trajet jusqu’à l’hôtel fut silencieux mais Stiles s’assura de pousser gentiment Derek avec sa hanche avant de se retirer dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec John. 

“Isaac dit que le médecin légiste a découvert pourquoi les victimes n’ont pas riposté,” expliqua Chris, et Derek, fraîchement sorti de la douche, s’assit pour écouter.

“Ils étaient paralysés. La coupure à l’arrière de leur cou s’est avérée être le point d’entrée pour du curare.”

Derek fronça les sourcils, “N’est-ce pas ce qu’ils utilisent sur les pointes de flèches et les sarbacanes en Amérique du Sud ?”

Chris acquiesça, “Non seulement ça, mais le tueur sait exactement combien en administrer pour les garder en vie, mais immobile quand il les dépouille de leur peau. Trop et la victime meurt d’asphyxie, c’est ainsi qu’il les tue si la perte de sang ne l’a pas déjà fait.”

“Et la peau ?” Derek hésita et en voyant la grimace de Chris, il regretta d’avoir demandé.

“Le médecin légiste a trouvé des traces de peau humaine dans leurs voies digestives ainsi que des traces d’eau.”

Derek sentit son dîner remonté dans son estomac.

“Il les fait manger leur propre peau ?”

“Tu ne devrais probablement pas mentionner cette partie à Stiles.”

Chris lui dit un clin d’œil et Derek fit un mouvement pour lui jeter sa serviette, mais il s'abstint. Peu importe à quel point vous êtes proche, ce n’est jamais une bonne idée de se retrouver nu devant son patron. John et Lydia s’arrêtèrent dans sa chambre pour se répartir les tâches tandis que Allison et Stiles faisaient un Skype avec Scott. Isaac les suivit avec les bras chargés de dossiers venant du poste de police. 

“Comment va Mélissa ?” Demanda Derek et John souffla, “elle est inquiète, comme d’habitude, à propos du fait que nous pourchassons des tueurs en série. Elle m’a dit qu’elle allait contacter des gens de chez nous, mais je pense que j’ai réussi à la décourager.”

“Tu penses que le tueur pourrait prendre peur ?” Demanda Chris. 

Quand John secoua la tête, Lydia prit la parole.

“Il ne va peut-être pas prendre peur, mais s’il apprend que des gens de Beacon Hills sont sur place, il pourrait concentrer son attention sur nous.”

“N’est-ce pas une bonne chose ? Je veux dire, statistiquement parlant les tueurs en série qui ciblent les forces de l’ordre sont plus susceptibles d’être attrapés avant de nombreuses morts,” récita Isaac, ses yeux ne quittant pas les photos de la première scène de crime. 

“Je suis peut-être folle, mais je n’aime pas trop l’idée qu’un tueur en série concentre son attention sur nous,” plaisanta Lydia.

Le bout des lèvres de Isaac se redressa et Chris expliqua à John et Lydia ce qu’il avait appris sur le poison trouvé chez les trois victimes. Quand Allison passa chercher Lydia, Chris et John avaient établi une liste restreinte de circonstances que Stiles pourrait utiliser pour affiner la liste des suspects. 

“Qui veut être celui qui va dire à Stiles que le tueur pourrait être quelqu’un de sa promotion?” Demanda Lydia et tout le monde détourna le regard à l’exception de John qui soupira et déclara qu’il allait s’en occuper avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

“Scott a proposé de venir,” dit Allison, “il est inquiet pour Stiles et John.”

Chris, qui normalement adhérait au mantra ‘le travail n’est pas l’endroit pour les sentiments familiaux’, tira Allison dans un bref câlin et lui assura que Stiles et John iraient bien.

“Ils nous ont nous, tu te rappelle ?” La réconforta Lydia et ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte d’à côté pour s’installer pour la nuit.

Avec une soudaine humeur sombre, Derek souhaita une bonne nuit à Chris et laissa Isaac monopoliser la salle de bains alors qu’il programmait un réveil. Il se demanda s’il devait envoyer un message à Stiles ou pas, comme il le faisait la plupart des soirs où il était absent pour une affaire et la routine finit par l’emporter. 

_ ‘Bonne nuit Stiles’ _

Sa réponse fut instantanée.

_ ‘Bonne nuit Derek ;)’ _

Secouant la tête, Derek se glissa dans le lit et s’endormit avant qu’Isaac n’est fini dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Après ce qui semblait être quelques heures, Isaac réveilla Derek.

“Je vais aller faire un tour au bureau du médecin légiste avec Lydia. Elle a dit qu’elle avait trouvé quelque chose de différent avec la troisième victime.”

Sonné, mais luttant pour se réveiller correctement, Derek s’assit. “Qu’est-ce que c’est ?”

“De la peau coincée entre ses deux dents de devant du bas.”

“Ça ne pourrait pas être sa propre peau que le tueur l’aurait forcé à avaler ?”

Isaac secoua la tête, “la peau est caucasienne.” 

Cela réveilla instantanément Derek.

“L’ADN ?”

“Nous avons de l’espoir, mais pas trop.”

“Donc pas le niveau de confiance de Stiles,” confirma Derek et le rire de Isaac le fit sourire. 

“Malheureusement non, mais nous verrons. Chris veut que tu le retrouve au poste après ton petit-déjeuner.”

Derek acquiesça. “Va l’attraper, petit génie.”

Isaac rit, “Stiles a dit la même chose ce matin quand il m’a appelé.”

Ne voulant pas faire attendre Lydia, Derek lui fit signe d’y aller et il se rallongea sur le lit jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus remettre à plus tard le fait de s’habiller. Ce ne fut que quand il sortit de la salle de bain que Derek remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Ses yeux cherchèrent la chambre, fixant son arme dans son étui posée sur la table de nuit. Ses poils se hérissèrent comme cela avait déjà été le cas la veille; Derek entra lentement dans la pièce et se prépara pour une attaque frontale.

Il n’avait pas pris en compte le placard derrière lui jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop tard et quand il sentit la coupure dans sa nuque, il fit un mouvement brusque. Cognant sa jambe contre le lite de Isaac, il s’écroula—étendu sur le tapis verdâtre comme une marionnette dont les cordes auraient été coupées. 

“Bonjour Agent Hale, très heureux que vous ayez décidé rester dans les parages.”


	3. N’ignorez pas cette atmosphère louche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Anguis in Herba  
> Auteur : WednesdaysDaughter  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j’espère qu’elle vous aura plu ! Je reviens la semaine prochaine avec une nouvelle traduction.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l’équipe pour réaliser que quelque chose n’allait pas.

En commençant par Chris et en se terminant par un Stiles agité. Quand neuf heures sonna, tout le monde avait appelé Derek au moins une fois et ils étaient tous tombés sur sa boîte vocale. Allison s’adressa à la presse quand il devint clair que le tueur avait kidnappé Derek, et Stiles enfreint le protocole, à la demande de John, pour appeler Scott qui le sortit de l’attaque de panique dans laquelle il se trouvait et dont même Lydia n’avait pas pu le sortir. Chris et Isaac retournèrent à l’hôtel et trouvèrent des empreintes du côté extérieur de la fenêtre la plus proche du lit de Derek ainsi qu’une serrure crochetée.

“Il a attendu que je parte.” Isaac avala la boule dans sa gorge et Chris fut immédiatement là pour lui assurer que le tueur aurait trouvé une autre opportunité pour attraper Derek s’ils étaient partis ensemble. 

“Mais il ne correspond pas au profil. Bien sûr, sa famille vient de Beacon Hills, mais Derek a déménagé à Chicago après que ses parents soient morts quand il avait douze ans,” réfléchit à voix haute Isaac.

“Peut-être qu’il n’en a pas après Derek,” marmonna Chris et il sortit son téléphone pour appeler John. “Il est peut-être après quelqu’un d’autre.”

Stiles ne contacta pas Laura, la sœur de Derek qui dirigeait le bureau d’Interpol à Londres pendant que sa boss était en congés maternité, mais mais il s’en était fallu de peu quand il avait remarqué un e-mail d’elle dans sa boîte mail personnelle. À la place, il appela le téléphone de Derek pour la troisième fois et ne fut pas capable de se sentir embarrassé par le désespoir qui teintait sa voix.

_ “Je fais ça plus pour moi à ce stade, tu sais. L’équipe fait ce qu’elle fait de mieux et si pour une raison quelconque, ce psychopathe écoute ça, je veux qu’il sache que nous allons le retrouver et l’envoyer en prison.” _

Ses messages s’aggravèrent à partir de là.

_ “Mec, j’ai vraiment besoin que tu ailles bien, donc accroche-toi et nous allons venir te chercher.” _

_ “S’il touche à une seule mèches de tes cheveux soyeux, je jure devant Dieu que je vais le tuer.” _

_ “D’accord, alors peut-être pas le tuer à proprement parler, mais il regretta même d’avoir pensé à toi.” _

_ “Derek, et si je ne trouvais pas ? Et si je rate quelque chose et le prochain corps que nous allons retrouver flottant dans la rivière Styx est le tien ? Je panique là et c’est toi qui me calme habituellement. J’ai besoin que tu sois là.” _

_ “Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi, Derek.” _

Allison s’était donné la mission de veiller sur Stiles depuis la fin de sa conférence de presse. Elle lui apporta diverses boissons énergisantes et des snacks même si elle finit par les manger quand Stiles ignora toutes les pâtisseries. Quand il fit une percée dans ses recherches, Allison étudiait le tableau d’affichage qui regroupait toutes les informations concernant les meurtres et son cri d'excitation la fit venir en courant—rentrant presque en collision avec Lydia.

“J’ai besoin d’une augmentation, je suis trop bon !”

Il s’était levé de sa chaise, se passant les doigts dans les cheveux avant de se rasseoir et quand il sourit à Lydia et Allison, elles ne mentionnèrent pas ses yeux humides.

“Tu as un nom ?” Demanda Lydia.

“J’ai un nom.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

La lèvre inférieur de Derek saignait quand il fut enfin capable de bouger ses membres.

Le tueur lui avait donné un coup de pied dans la bouche avant de le suspendre à un grillage. Complètement impuissant, Derek était positionné comme une cage de football; les bras pliés au niveau des coudes et attachés parallèlement à sa tête. La chaîne enroulée autour de ses chevilles lui mordait la peau, mais il se débattait malgré tout contre la contrainte. Le tueur le regardait se débattre, mais ne lui injecta pas une nouvelle dose de paralysant.

“Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?” Cracha Derek, cela fit seulement rire le tueur.

“Tout d’abord, la vengeance évidemment, mais en ce moment, je veux voir ton équipe s’écrouler alors que leurs recherches pour te retrouver échoueront. 

Il se tourna et Derek vit une vieille télévision s’éveiller à temps pour voir une rediffusion de la conférence de presse de Allison.

“Si quelqu’un a vu cet homme,” une photo de Derek apparue à côté de sa tête, “veuillez contacter immédiatement les autorités. L’agent spécial Derek Hale a été enlevé de sa chambre d’hôtel ce matin par l’homme responsable des récents meurtres. Nous avons déjà divulgué notre profil aux autorités locales, mais nous ouvrons une hotline dans l’espoir que quelqu’un puisse nous aider à identifier cet homme à l’aide des éléments suivants: l’homme que nous recherchons est un homme ayant entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, et il est probablement de type caucasien. C’est un individu solitaire et à première vue, il est capable de s’intégrer facilement à une foule. Cependant, il y a quelque chose de sensiblement différent dans sa personnalité. Notre tueur est incapable de masquer complètement ses tendances sociopathes et déclenchera très probablement des alarmes dans votre tête quand il engagera la conversation. Nous pensons qu’il est originaire de la ville de Beacon Hills dans le sud de la Californie. S’il vous plaît, si quelqu’un que vous connaissez correspond à cette description, veuillez appeler le numéro ci-dessous. Ce sera tout pour l’instant.”

Derek pouvait distinguer un air refrogné sur le visage du tueur alors que les journalistes à l’écran commençaient à parler en même temps, se battant pour que Allison réponde à leurs questions. John leur fit signe d’un geste de la main de se calmer, posant une main ferme sur le dos d’Allison et la guidant dans le commissariat. 

“C’est drôle, tu sais,” commença le tueur et il se tourna vers Derek avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, “après la mort de sa femme, le shérif Stilinski est revenu en rampant à Beacon Hills et il a essayé de laisser ces jours au FBI derrière lui. Puis, son demeuré de fils a été recruté par le gouvernement après avoir été surpris en train de pirater une base de données sécurisée, et soudain, John s’est dépêché de revenir à Quantico: nous laissant souffrir en son absence aux mains amateurs de son remplaçant.”

Derek se figea alors que le tueur envahissait son espace personnel et faisant courir un scalpel le long de sa joue.

“Je vais m’assurer qu’il regrette d’avoir quitté Beacon Hills. Je vais m’assurer qu’il se souvienne de mon nom.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

“Matt Daehler est né à Beacon Hills où il eut son bac une année après nos trois victimes et—écoutez ça—il a initialement été soupçonné pour le meurtre de la famille de Lindsay Turner, mais le shérif de l’époque était ami avec sa mère, Linda Daehler, ils étaient sortis ensemble au lycée et il n’avait donc pas pris au sérieux la déclaration de Lindsay. Matt est ensuite allé faire ses études à l’université de San Francisco où il a été expulsé après que des photos de diverses étudiantes ait été retrouvées dans sa chambre, toutes ayant été prises sans leur permission. Après ça, il est passé d’une ville à une autre jusqu’à son installation à Redding après le décès de sa mère d’un cancer il y a six mois.”

“C’était trop tôt pour que ça soit un déclencheur…” marmonna Isaac et Stiles leva à la main, signifiant qu’il n’avait pas fini.

“Ralentis Wally West et laisse-moi te couper le souffle. Il y a trois semaines, quand les meurtres ont commencés, la première victime—Frank Moore avait été obligé de déménager ici après que plusieurs allégations de maltraitance d’enfants aient été révélées dans sa ville natale, qui était comme vous l’aurez deviné, Beacon Hills. Quel est le lien entre Daehler et Moore me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien, Frank Moore—c’est-à-dire l’entraîneur Moore de l’équipe de natation du lycée de Beacon Hills—a organisé une soirée dans la maison de l’un de ses étudiants après une compétition et la police a été appelé après qu’un tapage ait été signalé. Apparemment, quelqu’un avait appelé la police et avait signalé une noyade accidentelle, mais quand la police est arrivée, Frank Moore leur a assuré qu’il s’agissait d’un canular téléphonique et la police a laissé tomber. Quelques jours plus tard, Daehler s’est présenté à l’hôpital avec un cas grave de pneumonie ainsi que quelques ecchymoses qui indiquaient une sorte de lutte.”

“Daehler est la personne qui s’est presque noyé à cette soirée,” renchérit Lydia et Stiles fit la moue.

“Eh bien, ouais, j’y arrivais.”

“Moore a dû le menacer,” conclut Chris, “il s’est assuré que Daehler soit trop effrayé pour dire aux autorités ce qui s’était réellement passé.”

“Je ne vous ai même pas encore dit la meilleure partie.”

“Il y a plus ?” Demanda John et Stiles sourit.

“La maison où la fête a eu lieu était celle de Lindsay Turner.”

Au début, personne ne dit rien, trop occupé à digérer tout ce que Stiles leur avait dit avant que Allison ne finisse par parler.

“S’il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as une adresse.” 

Stiles se pencha en avant pour tripoter son clavier pendant une seconde et puis soudainement, les téléphones de tous le monde se mirent à sonner. 

“Comme si vous deviez demander.”

Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte avant que Stiles ne puisse se prélasser dans sa brillance. Cependant, Allison pressa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de passer à côté de lui et elle lui fit une promesse avant de sortir: la promesse de trouver Derek. Stiles se retrouva debout dans une pièce vide et il envisagea presque de les rappeler.

_ ‘C’est une idée terrible.’ _

Regardant le message de Scott, Stiles secoua la tête et répondit.

_ ‘Dis-moi quelque chose je ne sais pas déjà. Fais juste ce que je t’ai demandé de faire et tout ira bien Scotty. C’est un gars, à quel point cela peut-il être difficile de l’arrêter ?’ _

Personne ne fit attention à Stiles quand il sortit par la porte d’entrée et monta dans le SUV noir restant. Tout en écoutant le GPS le guider vers un studio abandonné à quelques kilomètres au nord de la rivière, Stiles se rappela du peu qu’il savait sur Matt Daehler. 

Jamais sans un appareil photo, Daehler avait toujours donné des frissons à Stiles au lycée. Surtout pendant leur première, quand la petite-amie de Stiles de l’époque, Malia Tate, l’avait accusé d’avoir pris des photos d’elle quand elle ne regardait pas. Elle avait cassé son appareil photo devant lui et elle n’avait même pas sourcillé quand elle avait été expulsée; quelque chose que Stiles avait toujours admiré à son sujet. Peu de temps après, Matt s’était calmé et avait renoncé à assister à la plupart des rassemblements organisé par le lycée, même s’il était chargé de prendre des photos pour le journal de l’école. Avec le recul, Stiles se rendit compte que c’était à ce moment-là que l’équipe de natation avait gagné le championnat d'État.

Personne d’autre n’avait accusé Matt de harcèlement après ça, mais Stiles n’avait jamais oublié les soupçons de Malia et alors qu’il se garait et sortait son arme, Stiles se fit une note mentale de lui envoyer une corbeille de fruits s’il en sortait vivant. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

Au départ, Derek pensa qu’il hallucinait. 

Stiles n’était pas un agent de terrain: il n’y avait donc pas moyen que ce soit lui qui avançait doucement vers lui avec un pistolet dans les mains. Ce ne fut que quand Stiles trébucha contre un pied de table délabré que l’horreur s’installa dans les tripes de Derek et il secoua lentement la tête. 

“Tu ne peux pas être ici,” murmura-t-il tremblotant.

Stiles scanna son environnement et quand il fut assez proche pour toucher Derek, il baissa son pistolet et regarda le sol pour trouver quelque chose avec quoi couper ses chaînes.

Derek était dans tous ses états, pestant contre Stiles et maudissant sa stupidité d’être venu sans renforts.

“Comment sais-tu qu’il n’y a pas une équipe prête à franchir ces portes à mon signal ?” Demanda Stiles offensé et Derek n’essaya pas de cacher son incrédulité. 

“Parce que c’est impossible que John te laisse te mettre en danger comme ça !”

La grimace de Stiles alimenta la peur de Derek et il lutta contre les chaînes comme s’il pouvait se libérer et renvoyer Stiles par là où il s’était faufilé. Stiles lui dit de se taire et continua de chercher une pince coupante. Il n’était pas assez stupide pour penser que Daehler laisserait traîner les clés. L’armement d’un pistolet fit arrêter le cœur de Stiles et il n’eut pas la possibilité de se demander s’il pourrait ou non se retourner et tirer avant de se faire tirer dessus parce que Matt lui dit de lâcher son arme.

“Fais-le ou je tire sur l’agent Hale.”

Jurant intérieurement, Stiles se tourna lentement et jeta son arme aux pieds de Matt avant de se relever avec précaution, les mains au-dessus de la tête. Derek lui dit de courir, mais Stiles l’ignora et se mit devant Derek, bloquant à moitié la vue de Daehler.

“Oh, n’est-ce pas mignon,” ricana Matt et Stiles pencha simplement la tête avec un sourire, ignorant les protestations croissantes de Derek.

“Je devrais simplement te tirer dessus maintenant.”

“Non !” Cria Derek mais Stiles ricana.

“Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu l’aurais déjà fait.”

Regardant par-dessus l’épaule de Stiles pour voir Derek, Matt fronça les sourcils, “je pense que ton ami est suicidaire.”

“Je pense que tu essaie de gagner du temps,” répondit Stiles et il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Matt bougea légèrement le pistolet vers la droite et tira: une balle atterrit dans le mur, manquant Stiles et Derek de quelques centimètres. Derek pouvait sentir son épaule disloquée hurler de douleur, mais il continua de se débattre pour se libérer. Le cœur battant dans ses oreilles, Stiles tressaillit et fit ce qu’il faisait de mieux: il radota.

“Tu sais ce que je n’arrive pas à comprendre, c’est pourquoi tu les as écorché vif. Je veux dire, balancer leurs corps dans la rivière, je comprends. Tu t’es presque noyé, alors bien sûr, tu vois comme une justice poétique le fait de les ‘noyer’ métaphoriquement puisqu’ils sont déjà morts quand tu te débarrasse d’eux. Mais le dépeçage ? C’est une atrocité d’un tout autre niveau que je ne veux même pas aborder.”

Sa voix résonnant dans le studio couvrait le bruit des vibrations du téléphone de Stiles dans sa poche alors il continuait.

“Je veux dire, si tu les avais juste poignardé, je pourrais probablement supposer que tu…compensais, mais dépouiller un corps est juste dingue. J’ai toujours su que tu avais un problème; depuis que Malia t’avait foutu une raclée pour l’avoir harcelée.”

Quand Stiles eut fini, Matt tremblait et Derek put voir le moment exact où il décida d’appuyer la gâchette—ce n’était pas un jeu cette fois-ci. Avant que ça puisse se produire cependant, les portes du fond s’ouvrirent, Chris menant l’attaque alors que John arrivait par l’avant.

“Lâchez votre arme !” Crièrent-ils tous les deux alors que Allison et Lydia encerclaient Matt, leurs pistolets pointés respectivement sur sa nuque et sa tête.

“J’ai dit lâchez votre arme !” Cria Chris, mais Matt garda son pistolet levé—le pistolet pointé sur la poitrine de Stiles—et tira.

Stiles s’écroula sur le sol quelques secondes avant Matt, Allison tirant une seconde trop tard. Derek et John crièrent et Chris appela une assistance médicale immédiate. Allison et Lydia se tenaient au-dessus du corps de Matt alors qu’il saignait sur le sol en béton et elles regardaient, l’œil humide, John tomber à genoux et retourner Stiles pour qu’ils puissent s’occuper de sa blessure. 

Derek sentit les chaînes céder et il regarda derrière lui et vit Isaac avec une pince coupante. Il était pâle et tremblant, et il ne cessait de regarder le corps de Stiles mais il parvint à détacher Derek avec l’aide de Chris.

Derek tomba à genoux et passa sa main sur les bras et la poitrine de Stiles quand il ne vit pas de sang.

“Stiles…fiston ?” Demanda John avec hésitation et Derek retint sa respiration jusqu’à ce que Stiles se mette soudainement à haleter et s’enroule autour des genoux de John. 

“Putain de merde, ça fait mal. Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal. Pourquoi Scott ne m’a pas dit que ça ferait si mal ?” Gémit Stiles entre deux bouffées d’air.

Derek tira le col de sa chemise pour révéler un gilet pare-balles dans lequel se trouvait une balle et le soulagement le rendit tout étourdi. Chris l’aida à s’allonger à côté de Stiles qui essayait toujours de reprendre son souffle. Lydia et Allison se faisaient un câlin et reniflaient, tandis que Isaac essayait de détourner le regard avant que Derek ne puisse voir ses larmes, mais Derek les vit quand même.

John finit par laisser Chris l’aider à se relever quand les ambulanciers arrivèrent. Derek ouvrit la bouche pour leur dire d’aider Stiles mais il se fit devancé.

“Aider Derek d’abord, il a été suspendu pendant des heures et je pense qu’il s’est disloqué quelque chose.” Stiles expliqua à la femme qui s’agenouilla à côté de lui. “Je vais bien, mon gilet a arrêté la balle.”

Elle acquiesça et fit signe à son partenaire d’aider à Derek de se relever.

“Tu vas avoir une sacrée ecchymose,” dit Chris à Stiles quand il fut capable de se lever et de respirer régulièrement. Quoi que répondit Stiles, Derek ne put l’entendre parce qu’un ambulancier appuya sur son épaule et il s’évanouit presque de douleur. 

“Levons-le,” dit quelqu’un et soudainement, Derek fut hissé sur un brancard. Il fut emmené plus loin avant de pouvoir entendre le reste de la conversation et la dernière chose qu’il vit avant que les portes de l’ambulance se referment, fut Stiles lui souriant sans aucune trace de regret. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

Derek sortit de l’hôpital le matin suivant avec une écharpe pour son bras et une ordonnance.

Isaac et Lydia l’attendaient pour l’emmener à l’aéroport où le reste de l’équipe les attendait pour rentrer chez eux. Ils lui racontèrent les détails mineurs qu’il avait manqué quand il se faisait soigner. Son estomac avait quelques cicatrices supplémentaires, Matt s’étant impatienté quand ils attendaient que l’équipe ne les trouve.

“Évidemment qu’ils te trouveront Derek—je compte là-dessus.”

C'était la dernière chose qu’il avait dit avant que Stiles n'arrive pour le libérer.

“Oh, nous avons découvert ce qui est arrivé à leur peau,” l’informa Lydia et Derek grimaça en direction de Isaac qui haussa simplement les épaules. “Il les a donné à manger au serpent qu’il gardait dans sa chambre noire.”

“J’ai besoin d’un verre,” grogna Derek contre la vitre de la voiture et Lydia souffla mais changea quand même de sujet.

“Je suis presque sûr que Chris est déchiré entre féliciter Stiles ou prendre des mesures disciplinaires contre lui. John va probablement l’enchaîner à son bureau à Quantico.”

Isaac souffla d’amusement depuis le siège arrière, mais Derek fronça les sourcils.

Il ressentait la même chose; il était déchiré entre remercier ou étrangler Stiles pour son comportement imprudent. Lydia dut ressentir son conflit intérieur parce qu’elle tendit la main pour frapper son bras valide et déblatéra, “pour l’amour de Dieu, veux-tu bien arrêter avec tout cette angoisse ? Il t’a sauvé la vie, d’accord ? Il a risqué ce qui pourrait finir par être une rétrogradation ou quelque chose d’aussi stupide parce qu’il voulait être celui qui te sauverait.”

Derek commença à protester, mais Isaac l’interrompit.

“C’est assez romantique si tu y penses.”

Décontenancé, Derek se retourna sur son siège alors que Lydia tentait d’étouffer son rire et il regarda Isaac qui se contenta de rire et de retourner à ses mots-croisés. Secouant la tête avec incrédulité, Derek se rassit normalement dans son siège et sortit son téléphone que Chris lui avait donné avant de quitter l’hôpital. Il avait dix-huit appels manqués et dix d’entre eux venaient de Stiles. Souriant doucement aux ‘10 messages vocaux’ affichés sur son écran, Derek appela son répondeur et les écouta encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à l’aéroport.

Avant d’embarquer, Lydia s’arrêta et fit un rapide câlin à Derek.

“Si jamais tu nous refais ça, je te tirerai dessus.”

Derek sourit à sa menace et lui promit d’être plus prudent à l’avenir. Il fit une promesse similaire à Allison quand il se glissa dans le siège en face d’elle. Derek regarda autour de lui et son regard tomba sur Stiles qui était étendu sur le canapé et qui dormait profondément.

“Il n’a pas bien dormi la nuit dernière,” expliqua John. 

Les sourcils froncés, Derek ouvrit la bouche pour s’excuser, mais la main de John sur son épaule l’arrêta net. 

“Si tu pense à te blâmer, je vais personnellement te faire t’asseoir et te donner le même atroce discours sur le sexe sans risque que j’ai déjà donné à mon fils deux fois comme punition.”

Derek pâlit et lança un regard mauvais à Chris quand il renifla dans son café. À contrecœur, il acquiesça et Chris sourit avant de tapoter rapidement son épaule.

“Bien, maintenant j’espère te voir dimanche soir pour un repas de famille. Melissa fait son fameux rôti braisé et je pourrais peut-être convaincre Stiles de faire la tarte aux pommes de sa mère.”

Voyant la confusion de Derek, John soupira et s’expliqua plus en détails.

“J’ai dû écouter Stiles s’extasier sur toi pendant des années, Derek et j’ai dû t’écouter flirter avec lui pendant le même nombre d’années. Maintenant, si la démonstration d’hier ne suffisait pas, je vais te l’expliquer très soigneusement et avec un peu de chance, tu nous sortiras tous de notre misère.”

Lydia l’interrompit, “je doute fortement qu’ils diminuent le flirt quand ils commenceront à sortir ensemble.”

Chris et Allison fredonnèrent d’accord et Isaac fit sagement semblant être trop absorbé par son livre pour faire attention à ce qui se disait.

“Très juste,” concéda John et Derek ne se souvint pas de la dernière fois où il s’était senti aussi embarrassé, au point de vouloir disparaître.

“Si je promets de ne jamais lui faire de mal, pouvons-nous mettre fin à cette discussion?” Demanda désespérément Derek et le sourire aimable de John ne fit qu’empirer les choses.

“Je ne suis pas inquiet que tu lui fasse du mal, Derek—mon souci est de savoir si tu le rendras heureux ou non avant que je meure de vieillesse.”

“Oh mon Dieu, papa, peux-tu arrêter. Si tu m’as déjà aimé, tu vas t’éloigner de Derek avant qu’il ne panique et décide que sauter de cet avion est une meilleure alternative à cette désastreuse bénédiction.”

Allison n’essaya pas de retenir son éclat de rire et John leva à contrecœur les mains de défaite avant de se diriger vers le canapé où Stiles s’était recroquevillé en une minuscule boule aux oreilles rouges vives. Derek souhaita avoir le don d’invisibilité avant d’avoir le bon sens de mettre ses écouteurs et de bloquer le monde extérieur jusqu’à ce qu’ils atterrissent six heures plus tard. Stiles, John et Allison prirent la première voiture pour retourner au bureau, laissant Derek avec Chris et Lydia qui le taquinèrent subtilement, et Isaac qui finit par se joindre à eux pour voir Derek rougir. Heureusement, la paperasse l’emporta sur le reste et quand Scott arriva avec Thomas vers vingt heures, Derek avait terminé pour la journée, et il endura une étreinte serrée et de la bave sur son épaule. Allison intervint avant que Scott ne puisse partir pour trouver Stiles et elle s’assura de lui faire, elle aussi, un câlin. 

Chris et John partirent peu de temps après ça avec Isaac et Lydia sur les talons, parlant tous les deux d’un film étranger qui passait à proximité. 

Sachant que leur départ précipité était surtout à son avantage, Derek redressa ses épaules et se dirigea vers le bureau de Stiles avant d’avoir le temps de se dissuader de le faire. La porte était ouverte comme d’habitude et il fallut quelques minutes à Stiles pour réaliser qu’il n’était pas seul. Derek s’éclaircit la gorge et Stiles se figea, avant de se retourner lentement sur sa chaise et de sourire honteusement. 

“Alors… est-ce la partie où nous prétendons qu’il ne s’est rien passé et où nous continuons à jouer notre répertoire plein d’esprit de flirt idiot et de câlins occasionnels ?”

Voir Stiles jouer nerveusement avec son stylo, recouvert de plumes et représentant un super-héros, détendit Derek et il secoua la tête, avançant dans le bureau et fermant la porte derrière lui.

“Non, Stiles, c’est le moment où je te dis que tu m’as vraiment fait peur hier et que je ne peux pas faire ce travail sans toi.”

Ses mots flottèrent dans l’air et le stylo de Stiles tomba avec un bruit étouffé.

“Vraiment ?” Chuchota-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et plein d’espoir. 

“Vraiment. Tu es mon réconfort divin, Stiles. Je t’aime.”

Derek s’attendait à ce que ses mots créent une réaction, mais il s’attendait pas vraiment à ce que Stiles saute de sa chaise et trébuche, il se serait écrasé au sol si Derek ne l’avait pas attrapé avant.

“Nous allon prétendre que ça n’est pas arrivé et que à la place, je suis tombée dans tes bras parce que c’était ce que je voulais faire,” demanda Stiles et le sourire de Derek était trop large pour pouvoir efficacement faire taire Stiles avec un baiser, mais ils firent en sorte que ça marche.

“Non, reviens,” protesta Stiles quand Derek s'éloigna pour respirer et il laissa Stiles le tirer à nouveau vers lui pour qu’ils continuent de s'embrasser jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se souvienne plus depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Quand Stiles rompit enfin leur baiser, les lèvres gonflées et séduisantes, il réussit à former une phrase.

“Alors, veux-tu dîner avec moi et ma famille dimanche ? Je fais une tarte aux pommes excellente.”

Derek se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de Stiles avec les siennes et rit quand il gémit.

“J’adorerais.”

“Être profondément aimé vous donne des forces, alors qu’aimer profondément quelqu’un vous donne du courage.”

\- Lao Tseu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de la traductrice: Je voulais donner une petite précision. C’est un choix de ma part que l’équipe vouvoie Matt (pour mettre de la distanciation) alors que lui les tutoie. Et aussi que Stiles tutoie Matt car ils se connaissaient du lycée donc ça me paraissait plus naturelle qu’il le tutoyer.


End file.
